Till Death Do Us Part
by PuzzleProfessor
Summary: "They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, yet they didn't let that stop them. As long as they loved each other, they would be together, no matter what anybody said. 'Till death do they part." A story of forbidden love between Girl!CronaxKid.


Kid held her, caressing her, stroking her beautiful pink hair before picking up some and kissing it gently, causing the little demon sword to blush furiously. Kid chuckled at this sight. Crona was so cute that he absolutely loved exploiting her shy personality. Of course, this was rather sadistic, but Kid couldn't help it. He loved seeing his adorable little Crona, right there in his arms, obviously embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable, yet enjoying it none the less. He pulled her in closer, and Crona adorably clutched onto the back of his shirt, not wanting him to let go.

"Kid…" Crona whispered with some urgency in her voice. Kid looked down to see Crona looking up at him with moist eyes. She awkwardly looked away. Crona could never look him in the eyes if she thought what she was going to say would be the wrong thing. Kid knew this, and he also knew that that never was the case. Yet no matter how much he tried to convince her that he wouldn't get upset at whatever she had to say, he couldn't get her to stop thinking like that, so he just let it be and made sure to let her know by hugging her tightly that what she said was never the wrong thing. Kid nodded, giving Crona the okay to go on. "Kid… Are you sure that what we're doing… Is okay?"

Kid had to try not to flinch. Not because he had tricked her by telling her it was okay, but because he had already explained to her that what they were doing certainly wasn't okay. Kid managed to keep his composure in check, and just held her tighter so that she wouldn't see his facial expression. "Crona… Like I said before… When this all first started… Remember? It's not okay. What we're doing is not okay, and as much as I wish it weren't, it's the truth. We're complete opposites. The two of us being together is a very dangerous thing," Kid took a breath in, a small one, as to not make Crona worry. Yes, this could frighten Crona, and as much as Kid did not want that to happen, he couldn't lie to her to make her stay. The pain of losing her would be too much to bear, but the guilt of lying to this innocent girl would be even worse. And yet, even so, he somehow knew that Crona fully understood what they were doing was wrong. So why was Crona clutching so tightly onto his shirt, as if to say that she doesn't want him to leave her, no matter how horrible it might be for them to stay? Crona was probably confused, confused about how two would be mortal enemies could find love, and how it was not accepted. Yet Crona probably fully understood. Crona understood most of it. But Kid had to make sure that she understood everything about what she was getting into.

"It's frowned upon. I'm the son of a Shinigami, and you're the daughter of a witch. Yet somehow, which I don't understand myself, I fell in love with you. It doesn't make any sense. Yet all I know is that I love you, and that I can't live without you. I'm willing to risk it all to be with you, Crona. But the real thing that matters here is if you are willing to." After a slight pause, Kid felt Crona nod slightly. "Crona…" Kid said, holding her a little tighter. "Crona, you don't have to lie, you know that right? If you say no, I won't think anything bad of you. I completely understand. Crona, please, I hope you don't feel like you have to stay with me. You certainly don't have to. If you leave, I will understand, because I love you, Crona. I love you enough to let you go if you don't want this." A longer pause followed that. Kid had trouble keeping his breathing steady, as even though he said that and meant what he said, he still didn't want to lose her, and the tension building up that could possibly end with a no was killing him.

Suddenly, Crona lightened her grip on Kid's shirt and pushed him away, her hands on his shoulders. Kid's heart sank as he looked at Crona, his Crona, holding her head down and rejecting him. Just as Kid was ready to tell Crona it was okay, Crona looked up at him, straight into his eyes, much to Kid's surprise. "Y-Yes…" Crona started, her eyes closed.

"Yes what?" Kid said quietly, hope building up inside him. Crona mumbled incoherently, eyes still closed but opening from time to time. Even in this serious moment, Kid couldn't help but think that Crona was acting absolutely adorable right now.

After a long while of incoherent mumbling, Crona spoke, opening her eyes and looking into Kid's at last. "Y-Yes… I do! I do have to feel like I have to stay with you, K-Kid!" Crona said, probably louder than she had meant. Crona closed her eyes for a moment, blushing furiously. Kid could see small tears lingering on her eyes. She shook her head and opened her eyes again, her very red, the tears about to fall, her mouth quivering. "B-Because… B-Because I… Because I…! Because I love you, Kid!" The words came out loud and sincere. Crona's face was a nice shade of red and the tears had finally fallen. Kid immediately hugged her tight when he let what the adorable little swordsman had just said sink it.

"Crona… I love you too. I always will. I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you, Crona. I'll protect you with my life." And with that, Crona began to sob, clutching Kid's shirt as her small, frail shoulders bobbed up and down. That's one of the things Crona found cute about Crona. She could be crying her eyes out, yet she never made a sound. Silent tears fell from this girl's eyes. But of course, upon thinking this, Kid realized something terrible. How many times had Crona cried like this, in her room, alone, without anyone knowing? How many times had Crona silently cried about this, their relation, fearing what was going to happen next, just because their love was forbidden?

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that…" Kid thought out loud, making Crona pull away and look at him curiously, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Crona… You cry very silently, you know that?" Crona nodded. "Well, how am I supposed to know that you don't cry in the middle of the night, by yourself? Not having anyone to comfort you as you cry silently and endlessly?" Kid said, getting the reaction he had hoped he wouldn't have gotten, yet somehow suspected, from Crona. Crona looked down in shame, and Kid could see small tears falling from her eyes and into her lap. Kid cupped Crona's chin, making her look up. "Crona… I can't let you keep crying alone, can I? I must have someone comfort you when you cry." And with that, Kid took her hand, which Crona clutched, and walked her over to his bed. "You'll just have to sleep with me then, won't you? How else can I watch over you, Crona?" Kid said, picking Crona up bridal style, making Crona's eyes go wide and her cheeks blush with embarrassment, and placing her on one side of his bed. He walked over to the other side and climbed in. "Crona…" Kid said, pulling her over to him, into an embrace. "I love you, Crona."

"…I love you too, Kid," Crona whispered into his chest, hugging him tighter. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. The love they shared was pure, even though it was forbidden. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, yet they didn't let that stop them. As long as they loved each other, they would be together, no matter what anybody said.

'Till death do they part.

**A/N: Hello! I haven't written anything in a loooooooong time! I want to apologize for that, I really have been very busy. School and extra classes have been hectic, as I have a project and concert that needs to be done. I've been working and practicing like crazy. So now that I had some time, I thought that I'd come back with a new story! And yes, Crona is a girl in this. No, I don't think Crona is a girl or a boy. I accept that Crona has no determined gender and probably never will be revealed, so I'm **_**hoping,**_** not **_**thinking,**_** that Crona is a girl. I know that the whole forbidden love thing in this story would have been better with Crona as a boy, but I'm not experienced in writing yaoi. And I do like Crona as a girl better, so sorry about that. I hope that you enjoyed this anyways! Oh yeah, I plan to make this longer. But I'm not sure. Do you think it's alright as a short story, or do you guys sense more? I think it could work fine either way, but I'm not sure what you guys want. A review would be much appreciated. Please and thank you very much! Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
